Gary Oak Pokemon Researcher
by gamefreakDSC
Summary: Gary Now is a pokemon reasercher researching ghost pokemon in Hoenn. but his research leads him into a pokemon legend itself. All the information on pokemon is acuratte based on Pokedex pics and legends. the events are fake of course I can't change that
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's me Gary! You know it. Former pokemon master (Well… Not really), and now pokemon researcher. It's been a while since I last saw Ashy-boy in the Johto league and now I've decided to take my work into the Hoenn region. I've absolutely been dying to ask professor Birch on his research. Sure I could've just called him on the videophone, but I just think it would be more fun to ask him in person. Hey don't tell anyone, but right now I'm actually following him into Lilicove right now he's researching water pokemon migration patterns. Birch was in the beach shore with hos lab coat on and all. His eyes would wander occasionally and follow a wave.

"Luvdisc seem to travel together, prefer deep water, and travel in places with lush, and colorful, with underwater plant life." The Proffesor muttered to himself while jotting down some notes.

"Nice Professor! You sure musta' studied Luvdisc quite a bit to know all that!" I was impressed he just seemed to know that by watching the water, so I figured he already knew that.

"Studied HA! You make me laugh my little trainer friend books are for dorks! I learn from first hand EXPIRIENCE!

I of course was insulted the past month I had had his nose stuck in several different pokemon research books. Being a researcher requires a lot of deskwork.

"Then how did you…" The Professor cut me off with his obnoxious laugh.

"My little trainer friend see that patch of yellow of pink over there" he pointed out his chubby finger to the ocean.

"They look like weeds to me what's so special about that?"

"Pay more attention to the pink part"

"LUVDISC!!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly! See, the best way to learn about pokemon is by first hand experience"

"Oh I see! So that's why you take care of all the Hoenn trainers pokemon."

"Oh no."

"No?"

"Nope. I don't just take care of them. I raise them! I AM AN OFFICIAL POKEMON BABY SITTER" He spoke with an expected sense of drama.

"What are thase wailmer doing over there then? They seem to be blocking the exit." The Wailmer had angry looks in their face and bellowed at the sight of my stare. As may be expected they had scared off all the swimmers and tubers on to the land.

"I'm not exactly sure if my research is correct wailmer travel sole."

"Odd. They seem angry."

"I smell foul play"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well mainly because Officer Jenny is rushing over here with an angry look on her face, but also because that is not normal behavior for a Wailmer. Nope, never mind, only because jenny is here."

I don't think I could ever have a serious conversation with Professor Birch, but I still respect him.

"Well, trouble ain't my game. Smell ya later!"

I left quickly. Trouble always scared away the pokemon. Plus I needed to do a lot more research to catch up with gramps. Plus you never know what might happen, I could even run into ashy-boy. I had some research to do on Banette and Shuppet so I went back out to the roads were ghost pokemon were often found


	2. Chapter 2

See, I've been trying to research ghost pokemon as my first assignment. No specific reason just seemed like a cool pokemon to look into. While I walked down to find Shuppet an old memory popped into my head. The last time I was with Ashy-boy there were two lost Misdreavus in search of their friend a third lost Misdreavus. Ghost pokemon are so hard to find to it's a shame I hadn't researched it. I contemplated why I had not done so.

"That dumb Ash I can't believe how rude he is distracting me from my research" I muttered to myself

"Couldn't he just find something better to do than bug me!" slowly my stroll became a stomp.

"How he beat me in the kanto league me in best eight, and he in best four!" I had just reached the outer route when I felt a tingling sensation down the back of my neck. Huh?! All of a sudden the pokemon I had been searching for suddenly appears just like that. A Shuppet stood right in front of me. Even though I had made such a racket.

As I saw the Shuppet stare at me I wondered why it appeared as it did. My eyes wandered as I thought to myself to stare at the route. The long grass reached up to my knees the route was sandy, and apparently the route was used often as you could see a route of worn down grass that formed a pathway. The air was hot and dry simply thinking of the weather made me thirsty. Conveniently a lemonade stand was off in the distance run by two kids a little boy and a girl. The sun was setting but it was not quite dawn yet so the sky was a mix of gold and pink that eventually receded into a blue across the sky. The lighting gave a strange effect the colors of the grass. The pale grass looked gold, orange, or gray depending where you stood.

Suddenly the Shuppet speedily turned around and burst off.

"Heh-he-he-hey! Wait up!" I shouted and ran dramatically after the Shuppet with a wobbly droop, and a strange bounce. As I chased after it I past the lemonade stand with the two little kids they quickly reacted.

"WOW! Look another Shuppet!" The girl looked in awe.

"Hey look! What a funny looking man!" The little boy laughed and teased me as he pointed his short wobbly finger at me and smiled like a cat. I kept on running after the shuppet ignoring the two kids. Suddenly I realized that shuppet are attracted to people with strong feelings of hatred, and feed off of that energy.

"Eureka!" I shouted with a small sense of superiority.

"I always wanted to say that" I muttered to myself. Without realizing it I had stop in my tracks because I to busy was talking to myself to realize what I was doing. In sadness I drooped my head and shoulders and fell to my knees.

"AHAHA HAHAHA HEHE HAAA!" The boy shouting in the distance teased me for loosing it

"Idiot! Who wants to say eureka anyway!" Oh yeah he also teased me for that. As I fell to my kness flinched and put my hands over my eyes I shouted

"WHYYYYY MEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!" Realising how pathetic the situation was I stopped and stood up trying to look dignified. To my surprise when I opened my eyes there were as much as three Shuppets around me. Of course I found myself running after them in the pathetic situation again. Three hours later of pure misery I had tried climbing up trees to spy on them (which made pretty loud noises when you fall and scare away all the pokemon), Hiding in bushes (which are pretty itchy, and scratch you very easily Also you could even be allergic), Luring them with food (although it only attracted zigzagoon), even just sitting there to see if any show up(which is pretty annoying when you have a kid in a lemonade stand making fun of you all day although none showed up anyway).

It had reached nighttime in which more Shuppets probably showed up more often then, but I was to tired anyway. I went to the pokemon center to rest for the night and I decided to call gramps on the videophone and telll him about my day.

"Hello?" Professor oak asked.

"Hey gramps!" I smiled at him guiltily

"Gary!" Gramps gave me a scornful look. "Don't you know better than to call me during my SOAP OPERAS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HEY GUYZ AND GALZ

as you might notice I'm new to fanfiction

And I decided to write a story about gary

what Im worried about is did i capture his character I know I made him weirder but it was for the comedy

as for the writing I worked really hard so please tell me of it and how I could improve

help I need the reviews I've never gotten one


	3. Chapter 3

"But Gramps! You said to call whenever I need help with my research!"

"Yes, but during my soap operas"

"Gramps that includes during your soap operas now don't go back on your promise!"

"But Susan just found out her cheating ex-husband is now dating her cheating best friend, but only to spite Susan. Plus her ex-husband stole her car, house, and dog. Yet the most shocking thing is that he is related to her grandmothers child. So its like family vs. family!"

"you promised…"

"all right already enough with the guilt trips what is it you need help on."

I explained what happened to the professor.

"Yes I agree with professor Birch on that one the best way to learn is by first hand experience, but what you lack is knowledge of the pokemon."

"Whaddaya mean professor?"

"You approached the situation inappropriately you don't just experiment to see if you attract Shuppet research them and use others scientific findings to help aid in your research that is what its there for." I realized that Professor Oak and Professor Birch had very different ways they went about researching pokemon. So I decided neither was correct it was only the way you felt more comfortable studying. Professor Oak and I ended our conversation soon he seemed a little distracted making small random comments like "Susan NO! DON'T DO THAT!" or perhaps more like "That evil conniving person" even "HOW DARE YOU!?!" all that aside I decided to go get some free pokemon center food.

I sat at a lone table of four, oddly the pokemon center was very crowded today and I was lucky to get my own table even after I left the videophone I used to call professor Oak was taken immediately.

The table I sat at was plane just a gray table with some napkins placed on it and a pale flower as a center piece. I sat alone Idly thinking of what I should order while reminiscing on the events that happened today. Then a guy in a red shirt holding a black camera with a strap for it around his neck approached me. He had thick brown curly hair that fell just above his eyebrows and curled behind his ear. He introduced himself as Todd Snap and claimed he saw me earlier chasing Shuppet.

"Yeah, so?" I acted to be disinterested in his reply to my work.

"You seem to be new at this." Todd replied

"Huh?! And how would you know?" My attention was fully focused on him. Could he possibly be a pokemon researcher also? The boy grabbed a seat in my table and sat down in front of me. He explained he was a pokemon photographer though he did not research them as thoroughly as any pokemon researcher would he knew the correct way to approach one and observe it, even how to bring them out of hiding. I didn't believe him.

"Wait a second!" he exclaimed. "I knew you looked familiar, but what are you doing in Hoenn?"

I looked at him confused "Excuse me?"

"Your Professor Oaks grandson… umm what's the name?… GARY OAK!"

My eyes stared at him shamefully I inspected his person and searched for anything suspicious.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well I see why you would be suspicious. Wait a second" He reached his hand deep into his bag. I flinched and thought what he might take out a knife, a gun? I tried to think of my actions if he would do so suddenly I saw a black metallic figure merge from his bag and gleamed in the reflection from the light. I panicked.

"AHHHHHH!!!! HE HAS A GUN! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!!" My cowering screams echoed throughout the whole room. The room turned to look at me and in a dramatic loud gasp the metallic figure was taken out of the bag and place on the table to show… a second camera.

"Oh? Sorry everyone I thought his camera was a gun." I stated guiltily. The room groaned in disbelief a few nasty glares from around the room were shot at me, but at least no bullets. The anxiety of being watched made me sweat and I pretended to apologize to this Todd kid when he said.

"Wow I cant believe that happened again." Todd scratched the back of his head with a guilty look on his face.

"Again?" I asked.

"Well the first time it happened was with some Ash kid…" I interrupted him before he could finish. Just hearing the name flashed many memories of his beating me

"Ash?!?! You mean Ash Ketchum?!.. the brat." My loud interrogating scream became a low mutter. I think he pretended to not hear the last part. Suddenly the feeling of anxiety of being watched retuned. Flash like a bolt of lightning out of a trainers poke-ball emerged a Shuppet to steal my energy. Bursts of laughter approached from every side of the building.

"GET AWAY!" I shouted at the Shuppet my anger increasing. Suddenly the Shuppet seemed to crave more of my energy and brought a strange smile to its face in an impulse it burst at my head to leech out more energy like a baby after its candy. Crashing into causing me to fall in the most embarrassing way possible. Well now that I looked somewhat like a Dunsparce laying flat on the floor I decided to save myself from further embarrassment and left the Center for my own protection Todd Snap in a burst followed me.

"Wow, you must be pretty emotional if Shuppet seem to like you that much." Todd chuckled. In anger I shoved his face to the ground. He was to busy making fun of me he didn't even saw ouch. I tried to ditch him, but he followed me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------author notes how do you guys like it

please review I want to know if you think I catured the character of todd this time yet still tell me of gary an oak and birch

And I think I'm actually gonna be able to finsh it in five chapers

maybe six or seven I havent even revealed the plot yet and truly I dont even know it that well yet

is funny is it please

and do the situations realistic or described in enough detail


End file.
